


The Captian's Bitch

by starkrogerrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, I've invented a new genre called soft crack porn, M/M, Porn with some plot, Steve Rogers has a tattoo kink, This was supposed to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs
Summary: In which Tony has a tattoo he doesn't consciously remember having and Steve instantly nuts when he sees it.





	The Captian's Bitch

Long before they'd started dating, Tony had fantasised of having Steve's dick in his ass.

It just was; Steve was a very attractive man and even though he infuriated him in the beginning, Tony really couldn't control the several wet dreams he'd had about the soldier.

Now, as he sat kneeling, butt-naked in Steve's dimly lit bedroom, as the latter littered his neck with hickies that he would later proudly flaunt, all his fantasies came rushing back to him.

Steve was sort of old-fashioned, in the sense that he didn't jump Tony's bones on the very first date. Which, if Tony was being honest, had been disappointing. Especially since they had so much pent up sexual tension they could have put to good use. Tony had agreed to take things slow though, for Steve's sake.

Three dates however, were apparently enough for Steve and that's why here they were, with Steve's long and lean fingers stretching Tony open nicely.

If his fantasies were any proof, Tony had always imagined that Steve was good but this, even though they'd barely started, exceeded all expectations.

He moaned long and slow as Steve trust a third finger in, hitting that sweet sweet spot and Tony's eyes rolled up in his head.

"I — need — you," Tony managed in between grunts as Steve continued to nibble at his ear. Steve was all around him, and Tony felt warm like he hadn't in years.

He almost whined at the loss of Steve's fingers, as the latter pulled back to get lube. Tony waited patiently, preparing himself for Steve's slick fingers to fill him again— but they never came.

Tony frowned, turning his head slightly to look at Steve, who was staring down at his back. His pupils were blown so wide that the brunet almost came then and there.

"Steve?" he called. But the blond didn't reply, his fingers now caressing the dip of Tony's tailbone gently, where his gaze was also fixated.

"Earth to Rogers. You here, babe?" he asked again, turning around completely now so that their knees touched; hating that all the work that Steve had done on his body seemed to be disappearing.

Steve all but snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" he mumbled intelligently and Tony smiled.

"Thought I'd lost you there, sweetheart."

Steve said nothing, eyes still dark as he turned Tony around, his fingernails digging into the brunette's skin. Steve pulled him onto his lap, his hardness pressing down against his back. Tony's breath hitched as arousal coursed through him again.

"When did you get this?" Steve asked then, his voice hoarse and throaty.

_What?_ Tony thought, as Steve licked the skin of his neck again. Tony's hands immediately went up to fist the soldier's hair.

"Get what?" he croaked as Steve bit down on the spot behind his ear while grinding against his butt. _God_, could he just fuck him already?

Steve licked the shell of his ear, before leaning away again.

"The tattoo," he half-whispered, breath fanning Tony's neck.

Oh. _That_.

Tony was flung back in time, to the very eventful night of 4th of July, 1990. It was a couple of months after he'd turned twenty and the night America turned 214.

_'Captain America's bitch',_ read the tattoo; the words a contrasting black against the red and blue of the signature shield.

"That was so long ago," Tony replied, grinding down on Steve's thigh, earning a grunt from the soldier. If he didn't have Steve inside him soon, he was going to be mad.

The blond however, had other plans.

"Talk me through it," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Are you serious right now?"

They were going to have sex for the first time, Tony's fantasy was coming true and here Steve was, asking him to narrate some stupid tale.

Steve leaned over again, sucking at the spot that made Tony's neck flush red and toes curl. Tony's eyes fluttered shut and lips parted instantly as Steve turned his chin to kiss him.

"Please, baby?"

How could he say no to that?

How could _anybody_ say no to that?

"I got it on a dare. Blame Rhodey," he confessed, half smiling. The memory was etched into his mind with incredible detail, which was surprising because they'd been so high then.

Steve hummed in response, urging Tony to continue. He nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck, as his warm fingers skimmed down his thighs.

Wow, he thought, Steve's hands might just become his favorite part of him.

"My father, who you obviously knew," he began, tensing a little at the thought of his father. But Steve's hands found their way to his dick and palmed him gently and, well, Tony forgot whatever he was supposed to say.

"_Fuck_, Steve," he groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"Go on," Steve said, stroking him slowly and _What The Fuck,_ how was he supposed to think with Steve's hand on his dick?

"My f-father, h-he never shut up about you," he continued, "He thought you were one of his greatest creations and I— fuck — I wanted to hate you, Steve."

Steve froze against him at that and Tony bit his tongue. In his defense he didn't really know what he was saying because his brain wasn't cooperating at the moment. He was half sure Steve would just ask him to shut up but instead, he found himself being turned around and pushed onto his back. Nails digging into Tony's skin, Steve bent over him once again.

"— But I couldn't. You were a hero even in my time."

Steve smirked against his skin, and Tony felt himself relax. He grinned up at the soldier.

"Don't get too cocky now, darling. It wasn't like I was _obsessed_ with you or anything."

Steve leaned back a little then, never letting go of Tony's waist, his grip firm. There was a wicked look on his face, eyes dark with lust. He swung Tony's legs over his broad shoulders, as the latter groaned at the sensation.

"But you were gorgeous so I had a small poster of you in my room, which may have inspired a certain set of inappropriate dreams— "

Tony almost screamed mid-sentence because Steve decided to spear in, right at the moment. Tony knew Steve was huge, but he was practically straining against him now. Tony was sure he was going to black out as bright lights swam before his eyes.

"Don't... Stop... Talking," Steve grunted out, each word punctuated with faint breaths.

"I d-dreamt about you a couple of times," he managed through gritted teeth, as Steve pulled out slowly and thrust in again.

_Fuck_, his legs were already shaking, but it felt oh so fucking good. He gripped at the sheets beside him tightly, hoping that he wouldn't fall.

"And I did at times bring you up in conversations randomly and— _fuck_— "

Another thrust. Tony bucked his hips against Steve in response, needing more of the friction as he burned around him.

"Rhodey was so done. So he dared me, that night—"

Another thrust. Steve was being painfully slow, taking his time to tease Tony.

"And I thought, why the hell not? And —" he moaned low as Steve pushed in again slowly. He could feel the orgasm building up deep inside him; the sensation creeping up from his core like wildfire.

He bucked his hips again, as Steve picked up pace, skin hitting skin with an erotic smack that echoed through the room. Tony could feel Steve slide in and out and recalled every one of those times he'd thought of this precise moment. All of those times were nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

"And because I-I was feeling— _shit_— particularly rebellious, I got that- written on my back," he finished, panting as Steve reached over to stroke his length. He felt numbingly sensitive and weird lights danced before his shut eyes but God forbid if Steve stopped.

Steve was pumping at an incredible speed now, pulling Tony higher and higher, their grunts loud and filthy. This felt better than anything Tony had ever experienced and, for the very first time, felt right. His eyes squeezed shut, feeling aware of every inch of where their skin was connected in some way.

Tony chanted Steve's name over and over, each louder than the last, as they both reached their climax together. Their movement became erratic as Steve came all inside him and Tony, on Steve's chest.

They toppled onto each other, completely exhausted, warm and sweaty but happier than they had possibly ever been. Steve kissed Tony's neck again, his plump lips soft and sleep-inducing, as the brunet sighed contentedly into the pillow.

Later, when Steve had cleaned them both up and they lay on the bed; Tony's head resting on Steve's chest, as the soldier traced circles down Tony's arm.

Tony felt his eyes droop, exhaustion taking over completely. Never, in all his life, had he actually felt this warm after sex, this full, this happy.

"What was that about?" he intrigued sleepily.

"_Hmm_?"

"The tattoo thing."

Steve didn't reply for a moment and he wondered if the soldier had drifted off.

"What about it?" the soldier replied a long moment later, opening one eye.

"Did you not like it?" Tony asked, propping his head up on his arm. He was struggling to keep his eyes open but like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Steve looked up at him and reached out to brush Tony's hair away from his forehead.

"Other than the fact that you're not my bitch, I loved it."

Tony smiled giddily. "Dork. What am I then?"

"My... _lover?"_

Tony scoffed, burying his face into Steve's chest to hide his blush.

"_'Captain America's Lover' _? That'd suck as a tattoo."

Steve laughed, the deep rumble inside his chest making Tony feel warm all over again.

"Just... seeing my symbol on you...," he said, lifting Tony's chin with a finger, "It's like you've been mine all this time... and I didn't even know." His eyes darkened at that again, and Tony felt the familiar tug in his abdomen again.

Tony bit down on his lip as he gazed at Steve. Blue eyes sheltered by long eyelashes that curved towards the sharp nose and those soft, plump lips were just inviting as ever.

_God_, he was beautiful.

"Well, you know now. That I'm yours. Forever," he said, climbing on top of Steve, who was already moaning and captured his lips in his own.

"The tattoo's permanent."


End file.
